korvosa_siefandomcom-20200213-history
Alyxia Tannhauser
|classes = Oracle - 5|deity = Sarenrae|affiliation = Clinic of the Healing Flame|marital = Single|titles = Symbol of Largudge|family = Gellius Tannhauser (father) Izora Tannhauser (mother)|companions = Kaldani Cecil Lavellan Keeve the lion|retired = No|birthDate = 20 Sarenith, 4699|birthPlace = Unknown Island|deathDate = 14 Lamashan, 4716 (resurrected)|deathPlace = The Prison of Largudge|race = Sylph|gender = Female|height = 5'9"|weight = 135|hair = Blonde|eyes = Blue*}}Alyxia is a Sarenite oracle who lives in Inheritor's Landing and runs the Clinic of the Healing Flame in the name of her deity. Background Early Life Alyxia was born on a small island in the middle of the ocean to her human parents, Gellius and Izora, farmers who lived a short distance outside of town. It was immediately apparent to them that their daughter was different, from the blue tattoo-like markings covering her body and her pale, pupil-less eyes to the frequent gusts of wind that would spring up around her even indoors. The folk on their island distrust magic, and by extension, most races other than human, so in a misguided attempt to prevent her appearance from hindering her future on the island, her parents had Alyxia's markings surgically altered to match the rest of her skin. After that, the only indication that their daughter was not the human she appeared to be was a set of faint scars, spiderwebbed across her body, outlining where the markings used to be. As she grew older, it quickly became apparent that despite the apparent defect of her eyes, she could still somehow see within a short distance, allowing her some semblance of a normal life. Her childhood was largely uneventful, though she didn't quite fit in with the other children, leading her to spend much of her free time alone, wandering through the woods on the island. It was there that she discovered her healing powers when one day she found a young bird, small, frail, and on the verge of death. Upon picking it up, the magic sprang to life in her hands and the bird hopped up, revitalized. Despite her people's fear of magic, she knew she couldn't simply ignore the abilities she'd been granted, so she convinced the island's healer to teach her his craft, which she used as a cover for using her magic to deal with the most serious and life threatening ailments. This went on for a few years undetected until one fateful morning when a beam collapsed on her father's leg. Alyxia struggled to extricate her father from the rubble while her frail and aging mother ran to the town to fetch help. Despite her eventual success at getting her father out from under the beam, he was on death's doorstep when Alyxia, unwilling to sacrifice her father to keep her secret, used her magic to save his life. Unbeknownst to her, however, her mother had returned with a few of the other residents of the island just in time to see what she had done. Condemned, Alyxia fled the island, stowing away on a merchant ship bound for the mainland. Tragedy struck during her voyage, however, as she found herself washed ashore somewhere between Korvosa and Inheritor's Landing with no memory of what happened to the ship. She became fast friends with Ib'viq, a gathlain, and stayed for a while at the Crème de la Krem run by Bull before building a house of her own and opening the Clinic of the Healing Flame. Death and Resurrection After developing a presence in the landing, Alyxia went adventuring with a party with the intent of wiping out a large group of demons. The party was ill prepared, however, and while they managed to wipe out the demons, one managed to freeze Alyxia in place and kill her. Her soul wound up in the Boneyard, where she wandered for a while, unable to move on. Back on the material plane, her party found out that these demons were actually serving as some sort of jailers for a nascent demon lord by the name of Largudge, who was intent on wiping out other powerful demons. As thanks for ridding him of his captors, he offered the party a chance to resurrect Alyxia if they brought her body to him. The party agreed, and placed her body next to the pool of boiling blood that was his jail. With a mighty slam, surprising the party, he crushed her body and submerged it beneath the surface of the pool, altering her body to serve him as an unholy symbol. Since her emergence from the pool, Alyxia has tried to do good despite the whisperings of Largudge in her mind. Whether or not she remains faithful to Sarenrae or becomes twisted into merely a demonic tool remains to be seen.